Mulder and Scully: New Times
by danascully6
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on thier first case since they got married.... This is my first fan fic so please R&R! FINAL CHAPTER UP! Complete!
1. Mulder and Scully

CH1

**CH1**

'Hello?' Special Agent Dana Scully picked up the phone and flicked her red-gold hair out of the way so that she could put the receiver to her ear, 'Yes Sir, what is so important that it couldn't wait for a few days? This was supposed to be a holiday, Mulder and I had planned on spending a few days together.' She listened into the phone, 'What do you mean you have cleared it with Mulder and he is on his way home now? Cleared what with Mulder?', she paused and listened again to what Assistant Director Skinner was saying to her, 'A case, yeah well in gathered that much so far but what, where and when?'. Just as she was listening to the beginning details of the new case a key turned in the lock of her front door. Scully put her hand over the bottom half of the telephone at the same time as saying 'hang on a sec' to AD Skinner.

'Ah… Mulder' she said in an 'Oh What Have You Gotten Us Into Now?' tone of voice that she found herself once too often when speaking to her partner.

'Is that Skinner?' Mulder immediately asked.

Scully nodded.

'Tell him you'll call him back, and I will explain'. Scully went back to the phone. 'Is it OK if I call you back Sir?' she waited for the answer, 'OK goodbye.'

'OK Mulder, speak.'

'Scully, don't get mad (although you're cute when you're angry). I heard about a new case. It's in England. I…'

'Mulder you know we can't go to England. We're FBI agents. _Americans. _The English have their own intelligence agency. They can deal with it.' Scully said lightly.

'I knew you were going to say that which is why I spoke to Director Kersche first. He has set it all up and, we leave for Cornwall tomorrow at noon.'

'Mulder! What are you going to do if I say no?'

'I will kiss you and throw you into bed, and hope that it persuaded you.'

'Oh Mulder…' Scully said thinking for any kind of excuse, 'I can't pack our stuff that quickly, I used to be able to but I can't now.'

'Scully, I will help you. Anyway, it will be easier now, we can stop avoiding our feelings and put our stuff in the same case. It will save on travel fees!'

'I will have to think about it Mulder, just because I married you doesn't mean you own me.'

'No, you're right, but it does mean I love you.'

'And I love you Mulder but you should have told me first, I don't think I can do it again. I mean this will be our first proper case since we got married. Don't you think it will change things. Do you not agree our feelings will get in the way and we won't be able to focus properly? We would be putting ourselves in danger. Please Mulder, can't you see, I love you too much to want anything to happen to you. I will come with you and help you to the best of my ability, but I am telling you now, I do not agree with it.'

'Oh Scully thankyou, I knew you would see my point of view sometime, that's why I love you. Lets go and start packing, we don't have long until we fly out.

The scene that greeted the two FBI agents seemed normal. But Mulder and Scully noticed little details that made them think differently. Of course it as normal, but for an American who was used to the city, the English countryside was a desert, empty for as far as the eye could see. For an Englishman it was absolute heaven. There was a tractor ploughing a field in the far distance. That was it. Over the hundreds of acres of land in between Mulder and Scully and their hotel, that was supposed to be just over the hill, the closest to human there was were a few shabby scarecrows and an abandoned farmhouse.

'Mulder, I thought our hotel was supposed to be right… here.' Scully walked over a lump in the ground and stood still with her arms out.

'Yes… so did I. This case has started sooner than I thought it would.' Mulder said putting the suitcase, that the English taxi driver had handed back to him after their long drive from Heathrow airport, and sat on it. There was a long pause while both of them took in their surroundings.

'I don't think our taxi driver knew where he was going Mulder… we are not in Cornwall, we are in Salisbury, Wiltshire. Look over there, in the distance,' Scully shaded her eyes from the sun and pointed, 'now if I'm not mistaken that looks like Stonehenge to me.'

'What? Scully, that can't be Stonehenge. No way! Are you sure?'

'Yes Mulder, I'm sure. I think we should go over to it, at least there is more chance of being noticed by someone and getting to where we are meant to be.'

'Ok, but its gonna be a long walk Scully.' Mulder sighed.

After a long trek across hills and fields Mulder and Scully seemed to be no closer to their target.

'Mulder… we are married, aren't we?'

'Um… yes I should hope so, the amount of money we paid!'

'Then why do we still call each other by our last names- especially as they are now the same!!'


	2. On the way

**OK guys chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing!! I am open to ideas and will see if I can fit them into the story.**

After what happened with her first son it still hurt her thinking of being a mother. Especially as this baby was Mulder's son too. Scully had asked Mulder again about their names and they had agreed to call each other by their first names, even though she knew how much he hated it. They sat in silence together watching the sun come up. Neither of them had been able to sleep very well and ended up talking about old times and their new baby on the way. They then had to decide what they were going to that day.

"I think we should keep walking. If we don't we have no chance of getting noticed or figuring out what we are doing here and who called Skinner with this case. We could get up to the stones and you could try getting signal on your cell again." Dana suggested. They had tried numerous times to get signal to call Skinner but had never been successful.

"Well ok then, but are you sure that you are going to be ok? I mean are you sure you can walk that far at the moment?" Fox asked her.

"Yes I'm sure I will be fine if we just walk slowly and rest when I need to." Dana said knowing full well that she would not make him stop and she would probably walk faster than he usually would. She was fitter that he knew. What Fox didn't know was that for nine years Dana had been going to the gym after work when he had gone home to watch his porn films. She had mercilessly pounded the treadmill and pulled endlessly on her personal favourite the rowing machine. She let him think that he was fitter but in truth she would be able to withstand more exercise than he could.

"Ok then, if you're sure." He finally replied to her. So as they began walking neither one spoke- they were both lost hopelessly in their own thoughts.

After about three hours of waling in relative silence Dana started to sing under her breath. It was one of her favourite songs by a singer Fox had never heard of until Dana played him some songs. He thought the singer was all right but he preferred her when she was in her band Catatonia. Scully continued to almost hum the welsh accented words of Cerys Matthews.

_Ruby it fills the sky _

_Southern lips on mine _

_I give in easily and don't ask why_

She knew all the lyrics off by heart. Her father had played the songs to her when she was a child.

_I couldn't sleep that night_

_I wandered down by the railway track_

_I ain't never coming back_

"Sing Dana" Fox said. "Sing to me".

"No, I don't think so." Dana shied away.

"Why? It's not as if anyone is going to hear you!!" Fox swept his hand along the air to emphasize the situation.

"Ok then." She finally said grudgingly.

_Put your arms around my neck_

_You're a dirty little insect_

_Make a bed upon the shore _

_You're too bad to ignore_

_And whatever you're here for _

_I'm not leaving I've got no place to go _

_I said I said I'm not from here_

_You said that much is clear_

_You left the door wide open for me_

_Vermillion taking over_

_I couldn't help but follow _

_you down, you laid me down by the water_

_Put your arms around my neck_

_You're a dirty little insect_

_Make a bed upon the shore_

_I've seen your type before bad to the bone _

_And we don't know which way the road will turn_

_But there'll be no stumbling_

_If we got no place to fall _

"Wow…" Fox was speechless.

"Wow, what Fox?"

"That was brilliant! I can't believe my wife can sing like that!" Fox said.

"It wasn't that good I can't really sing." Dana said.

"Well that sounded pretty good to me!" Fox praised her little so when he did she accepted it very modestly. It still reasonably early and they estimated that it would only take them about an hour and a half to get to the stones from where they were.

"Man we're hungry…." Dana said to Fox.

"Well I have sunflower seeds, a packet of biscuits, a Twinkie and some other stuff." Fox remembered.

"And I have a big bottle of water. We could have at least a couple of relatively decent meals out of that," Dana said. They sat down and unpacked part of their makeshift meal. Dana pushed her hair, which had grown down to her shoulders, out of her face. As they ate something dawned on Dana. They could be stuck here with a baby on the way and no way of getting back home. They could die of hunger or something could attack them. Or worse, Something that she didn't know could happen. Although many people think of

Dana as fearless, she was scared of something. She was scared of not knowing. The thought of not being able to explain something in particular made her wonder what could happen and imagine lots of different possibilities.

**Sorry its short but keep reading and I will update soon if I get enough reviews!!**


	3. Stop the stones!

It was 4 o'clock when the two agents got to the stones. They sat down and got their breath back. They watched as birds flew above their heads and rabbits scurried into holes. As Dana was so slim she already had a very small baby bump. She rested her hand on her stomach and Fox's joined hers there. He offered to set up their tent and she agreed gratefully. After watching him put it up for the second time they crawled inside and set their sleeping bags up and flopped on top of them. This, she remembered was where she had told Fox the great news the previous day. She couldn't believe that he had not already figured out that she was pregnant; instead he thought she had cancer again! She would have hoped that he would have realised that if she had cancer again she would have told him straight away. But she guessed that he would have thought she would have told him straight away about her pregnancy. But to be honest she couldn't believe it herself. After being declared barren after her abduction she had done pretty well conceiving two babies. They lay together and after only an hour they had already fallen asleep. They had not eaten but neither of them seemed that bothered. As they slept, it finally got dark and as Dana twisted in her sleep her baby gave a kick that woke her up. She looked at her watch; it was 11:23pm. She decided to wake Fox to tell him about the kick as it was the first one. But just as she was about to, a bright light shone through the thin tarpaulin Fox had used to give them that extra bit of warmth, and she ran out of the tent to investigate. She looked up and to her astonishment the brightest light she had ever seen, shone down in a beam from the night sky. She stood, captivated staring at the light watching what it was doing. She watched in amazement as, one by one the huge stones that had once stood there began to disappear. 1, then 2, then 3, gone. Before her disbelieving eyes. She ran back into the tent to wake Fox.

"Fox!! Wake up!!" She shook him until he open his eyes.

"What?" he groaned.

"Quickly, look outside!" Dana pulled him up. They both went outside, by which time the light and all of the stones had gone.

"What the…?" Fox began to ask, but stopped. Dana turned to look at him and he looked back, both in a state of shock. Neither of them knew what to do then. There were thoughts running through both their minds at that time, many of them surprisingly similar to each others. They were so tired that they agreed that there was nothing they could do until the morning and so they went back to sleep in their tent, forgetting briefly about the nights proceedings.

They woke up in the morning at 8:54am. Both of them turned to each other at the same time and asked if what they had seen had been real. They got up and dressed and ate a bit more of Fox's stored food. They sat and discussed their plan for the day.

"I think we should stand by the roadside and see if anyone comes past. We could hitchhike to the nearest town and use their phone to call Skinner and tell him what we saw." Fox suggested. Normally Dana would never agree to anything like this, but in her present condition she did not have much choice. They walked the sort distance to the road side with no trouble. They set their bags down on the grassy verge leading to the road and then sat on them. They sat and talked together for a long time. Neither of them was sure how long, without looking at their watches, but it seemed that even though they had been married they had never sat and talked like this before. They finally ran out of things to talk about.

"Well…"

"So…" Dana replied. They looked out into the distance and to their dismay; a truck seemed to be coming along the dusty road. They looked at it as it loomed ever closer.

**A/N: Thanks to my friend Natalie for some help with this and the next couple of ideas for this story!! The reviews are so nice guys, thanks sooo much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please continue reviewing!! XXX**


	4. In the truck

**CH4**

Many people would have given up trying to get Dana after as long as Fox did. But Fox is a very persistent person. He loved Dana from the start and never wanted to let her go. He had watched as she had had boyfriends and helped her through her cancer. He had had a baby with her and only after this long could he finally get the up the courage to ask her to be his wife. He had heard many times that Dana liked him but never really believed it.

They continued looking at the giant lorry racing towards them. Fox and Dana threw their hands up at the same time to try and flag it down. The truck grew nearer and nearer and for a minute they thought it wasn't going to stop. As it drew up next to them they breathed a sigh of relief. The large door swung open and a burly man was sat in the driver's seat. Next to him perched a medium sized dog. It had long black matted hair and a red studded collar.

"Hey, thanks for stopping!" Fox said to the man.

"That's cool man. So, where you and the pretty little lady going?" Dana looked at Fox and if they had not been in such a serious situation Dana would have hit him there and then. Fox smirked at her and she glared back at him. Back at the academy she had been given the nickname the Ice Queen thanks to her icy stare. This became apparent now as she looked through glassy eyes at the two men she was with. The driver of the lorry looked back at her with a leer on his face. Fox seemed to have not noticed this so when they were offered a lift to the town Fox immediately climbed up. Dana faltered for a minute then followed him up. She sat down and the dog jumped down below her feet and looked up at her. It snarled and made Dana wary of it. Dana pulled the door closed behind her. The driver started up the lorry and pulled away.

"So what are your names then?" the driver said in a heavy Tennessee accent.

"Well, I'm Fox and this is my lovely wife Dana." Fox said looking rather proud of himself for catching the first prize. Dana gave him a puzzled look. She knew he was happy now that he had her but she didn't understand the way he seemed to show off when he was with her in front of people. She fell for the Fox she met in 1992 not this confident man she was with sometimes. He was a very intelligent man with a higher IQ than she had. He was a psychologist so she could not understand why he did not know how her mind worked. As they drove she thought about this for a long while.

"So what's your name mate?" Fox finally decided to ask after talking about his favourite baseball team the New York Knicks. He had also spoken about other sports including basketball and soccer. Dana had just sat there in silence.

"Brett. Brett Spender." as soon as he said it both Fox and Dana looked at him as if he was **(Damn! I can't say an alien, because that would not be unusual for these two!) **an otter that had just asked them where the toilets were.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dana turned and said for the first time she had spoken during the journey.

"Brett Spender. Do you have a problem with that?" Brett turned and asked with more than a little aggression in his voice. Dana turned to Fox and whispered

"Please, please, please let that be coincidence." After the events of three years ago when federal helicopters had almost blown them up but instead managed to destroy the man that was known as The Smoking Man or Cancer Man. His first name had been unknown but his last name had been Spender. He had a son who had joined the FBI whose name was also Spender. He was Fox's half brother. The Smoking Man was Fox's father.

"Do you by any chance have anyone in your family called Geoffrey" Fox asked cautiously after a sharp nudge from Dana.

"Yeah, I do. He's my brother, how did you know?" Brett said suspiciously.

"Let's just call it a hunch." Fox said in a shaky voice. He didn't need to ask anymore. He knew he would get an answer of yes if he asked the man if his father smoked. Fox sat and contemplated the last few years of his life. After discovering the revelations about his family he had just uncovered one more. He seemed to have another brother. Dana looked at Fox in horror. She had cottoned on too and now realised that Fox's life had just changed dramatically. She also knew he would never be the same again. As they sat there in silence Fox and Dana sensed there and then that they were in great danger. They knew what the Sender family were capable of and they just hoped that they would be able to escape this man without any trouble. As the lorry turned a corner and left the main road behind Dana became suspicious. What kind of town would be all the way out here? She thought. She hadn't even passed any road signs. They were in the deserted countryside with a man who could do anything to them. And he did just that.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you liked it please review and tell me to carry on!! Thanks xxxx**


	5. Blood

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter because it took a lot of thinking about. I knew what I wanted to do but didn't know how to write it without it sounding cheesy! Well I hope the cliff-hanger the last chapter ended on didn't leave you too frustrated. Well here it is!!**

**CH5**

As they slowed down the driver of the lorry had a straight face. He looked as if what he was doing was normal. But as they slowed even more, a wave of dread swept over both Fox and Dana. They knew they were about to launch into a fight for their lives. This was not uncommon in their line of work but there was something different this time. There was no evidence to examine. No data to spot trends in. The only weapons they had were their minds, and each other. Fox saw the look on Dana's face and wrapped his arm around her just as they came to a stop. The driver got out and Fox whispered "Don't worry. I won't let him harm you or our baby." Dana gave him a weak smile and the driver walked round their side of the lorry and opened the door.

"Get out. Now." He said in a sinister voice. Dana and Fox knew better already than to argue with him. They climbed out and the driver shut the door leaving the dog inside. As they followed him round to the back of the lorry they saw that the back door had been unlocked and opened. He pushed Fox inside and Dana followed. Brett shoved the two agents onto the floor and Dana automatically wrapped her arm round her stomach for protection. They were both facing the side of the lorry but Fox managed to catch a glimpse of what was around him. Dana was unaware of what was going on, she was focusing on what Fox had said to her in the cab and the fact that he never lied to her. She was scared to death at the prospect of something happening that could harm her baby that she refused to think about it. The last thing she remembered was telling herself that she was turning soft in her old age. Then she blacked out. Meanwhile Fox had seen what was coming and the thick rope that came from behind wrapped around his legs and torso. The driver then bound Fox's hands and injected him with the same anaesthetic that he used on Dana. The two agents lay unconscious on the floor of the lorry and the driver stood up straight as if to admire his work. He finished by tying the two people before him to the ring set in the wall and then walked out and shut the door.

The agents woke up within 10 minutes of each other. Dana first woke up and saw the state she was in. her hair was tangled and she had mascara all down her cheeks as if she had been crying. She looked round at Fox and realised as soon as she moved her head she felt a banging pulse like a hangover. Fox lay still and she didn't know what had gone on but she knew that it could hurt. Fox had a black bruise on his wrist and she used her flexibility to twist round and see that she did too. She saw dust remnants on her clothing and twisted a little further too see 3 very large stones. She recognised them immediately and realised what she had seen the previous night had only been a decoy for these people to steal the stones. She did not know how they had done it because it had been over in seconds but, knowing the Spender family she was pretty sure that they had probably uncovered a secret government vehicle with some kind of 'super strength'. She turned back just to see Fox stirring from his drug induced sleep. He sat up delicately and looked at her. He took in the severity of their new situation and noticed that this was than being stranded at Stonehenge. He shuffled up to her and did his best to put his hand on her stomach. She shuffled forward and lay her head on his back. They stayed like this until the lorry stopped. When it did they both drew in a deep breath, but even after 15 minutes nothing happened. Dana and Fox relaxed a bit, after 20 minutes. They sat and said nothing to each other thinking about how they were about to get out of this one. Fox looked about and noticed a small blade-like metal sheet that had been poorly nailed to the wall. One end had broken free and was hanging loose, and Fox was sure it would cut the ropes that bound them if he or Dana could just stand up and cut their wrist ties. As Dana hadn't been bound round her middle she could stand up. He pointed it out to her and she agreed. She carefully stood up because her feet were bound, she began scraping her rope against the metal. After what seemed like forever the rope finally gave way and her hands became free. She jumped down and undid her foot ties and then did the same to Fox's. she examined her wrists, there were bruises where the ropes had been but there were also deep cuts that she had not even been aware of doing as she cut her rope.

"Oh man… that can't be good." She said applying pressure to the lacerations. "Fox, come here." she said to Fox who was walking around beginning to explore.

"Oh God Dana, what have you done? Are you ok?" Fox asked her with a great amount of concern in his voice. He was terrified for her.

"I don't know I feel a bit faint. I need some old rag or a bandage to stem the blood flow. Quick Fox…" she said weakly. She slumped to the floor in an attempt to save energy. She could feel every time her heart beat like a reckoning. She knew if Fox didn't think of something soon she would pass out and then there would be no going back. She would need a blood transfusion and that wasn't going to happen in the back of a lorry. She feared for her baby's life more than her own. Now that she was I right situation to have a baby she wasn't about to lose the chance that could be her last. Just as she felt herself waning, she heard the clicking footsteps of Fox. He had come back, and brought a first aid kit. She loved him endlessly even on normal days, but today she knew she would have died without him. He quickly and tightly wrapped the bandages around her wrists. He laid her down with her head on his lap. Just as she had when they had been out in the woods and he had been hurt. Both of then hoped that this had done the trick and would save two lives. The blood would clot and all that would be left of this terrible accident would be some scarring. He held her and her bump in a hope that she would be ok.

"Man I need the toilet…" Fox whispered to himself after a few hours. Dana was still recuperating on his lap.

"Yeah I'm quite desperate too." Came a voice.

"Dana, you're awake? Oh thank god! I thought I had lost you… both." He finally said. "Are you feeling better?"

"I think so. I don't feel dizzy anymore, thankfully."

"Good. Well now that you are awake, I can tell you what I was thinking about." he turned to her.

"Well, what?" Dana said intrigued.

"Well I was thinking if this baby is a girl, what do you think of the name Roxy Melissa Mulder." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I.., I love it Fox. I love it. I know Lissy would love it too. She was always so child orientated. She couldn't wait to be a mom and.." she trailed off recalling the fateful events of the night Melissa Scully was shot dead after being mistaken for Dana herself.

"I know, I know." Fox said to her. As he hugged her to him they heard a metal clang and the door of the lorry began to open. They both scrambled back into place to make it look like they were still tied up just as the driver appeared in the doorway. The man studied the two. They had glazed eyes and acted as if they had just woken up, which they almost had. Dana had pulled her sleeve down over the bandage Fox had wrapped round her wrist so it could not be seen.


	6. The Gun

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry that this has taken so long. School has been a pain and I have been ill, but anyway, here it is. Hope it was worth the wait. **

Dana watched the man's every move. She looked him straight in the eye and realized all that was there was malice. He hated her and her partner for some reason that had not become clear yet. But unknown to her it was about to. He started ranting and raving in a surprise attack towards the two agents. "I know you two; I know what you do and what you did." Dana looked at him and then at Fox in complete amazement, and confusion. The man continued, "I know how my father died and that you and your friends were there. You killed my father and my aunt at the same time. One bang and they were history, just as you should be. Bang, bang. Finished. You two down, and then your friends become easy targets." As he carried on speaking it dawned on Fox and Dana that the man was talking about Monica Reyes and John Doggett. They had joined the X-Files when Fox was abducted and Dana was pregnant. They had helped her through everything from the birth of her baby to finding Fox apparently dead and then losing the only possible chance of being able to revive him. Monica had been Dana's chief bridesmaid at the wedding and John was the best man. The agents had grown close over the years even after the start that Dana thought would never see them to become friends. Monica had been the one who had delivered her baby and held her hand as she did so. She had risked life and limb for her and Dana was about to do the same. Something occurred to her, where was her gun? Was it in its holster as it should be, and if it was, where was the holster? Then another thing came to her. She was having some good ideas today; didn't Fox always carry a spare gun in an ankle holster? If she could only get to it and hope he had remembered it, this nightmare would be over sooner than she thought, and with a better outcome. She waited patiently until the man had finished with them. He was still raving like a lunatic which of course, he was, and as quickly as he had started he fell silent. He did not touch either of the agents; he simply walked out, shutting the door of the van as if sealing their fate. Dana did not know what his plans were from here. All she hoped was that she could intercept them. Neither of them spoke. They waited until no noise could be heard. Then she asked him. "Fox? I just had a thought. Do you have you gun with you? The one you carry in your ankle holster. Please say you do…………" Fox looked at her in bewilderment and then clicked. "Dana you are a genius!" Fox looked down and rolled his trouser leg up, exposing the piece of equipment that might just save their lives. Set in the black holder strapped to his leg rested an FBI Standard Issue Sig Sauer 226. He and Dana had bought their Smith and Wesson 1056-9mm guns together after The X-Files had been closed and then re-opened for the first time. But at the moment it seemed to be the first time that the Bureau had come through for them and inadvertently saved them. The gun would scare the man who had abducted them and if that did not work, maybe it would kill the man. Then again the tables could turn. The gun could turn and shoot one or both of the agents, but Dana tried not to think about that idea. Fox looked around and unclipped the gun. He hid it in his trousers so that when the man came back it would be easier to get a hold of. Dana looked about the van. Her eyes were just re-adjusting to the dim light of their temporary dwelling space. They sat and waited for what seemed, to the two agents, to be days. It was only two hours later that Brett Spender returned. Neither Fox or Dana knew what they were going to do, what their plan was, except that when and if Fox thought it necessary he would shoot. Whichever direction the bullet went in was up to fate. Brett walked into the van as if nothing had gone on. As if this situation was normality. Most people would be terrified if they were in the situation Fox and Dana were in at this time. But they had been through more than most people. Dana caught a glimpse of something shiny. Something blade-like, this monster was carrying an axe, and Dana thought "One guess as to what that's for, and a hint its not for chopping fire wood." Who knew what this man was capable of. He had already committed several federal offences. What else would take his fancy? A chop here and there, and what is left of Fox and Dana? Dana thought this as a hurried thought that ran through her head in a split second. Nonetheless that was definitely long enough for her to take action. In a flash she whipped round and grabbed the gun from the band of Fox's trousers and hid it underneath her slightly baggy shirt. Brett walked towards the two ostensibly not noticing anything. He walked around them, sizing them up. He swung the axe above his head and let it fall downwards, towards Dana……..

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I had to leave it on a cliff hanger so that you guys would have something to look forward to! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. The Plan

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAH! What's going to happen? I'm sorry, I can't tell you because even I don't know yet! Well we are all about to get a bit of a surprise I think….**

Dana looked up at the ceiling and jolted to the left. She fell into Fox as Brett's axe swung down and struck the bottom of the van with such force it made a crater-like dent. She breathed a sigh of relief and then realized that Brett was raising the axe again. She fell even more to the left causing Fox to fall over and her to fall on top of him. "Stop struggling, you are just making it harder on yourself!" Brett started. Dana needed to be careful if she made one mistake it could be lethal. Dana remembered something. I f she could not get to the gun in time maybe she could trip Brett over so that he fell onto the sharp posts behind him. Even if it did not kill him it would give them enough time to escape. The posts looked like fence posts but Dana knew that they were more sinister than that. They were flat on one end and had a sharp point on the other. The sharp point was sticking up in the air. It would usually be used to hold the posts in the ground as the electric passed through the wires that would be tangled around them. The metal would serve perfectly. Dana tried to avoid the axe's glinting blade biding her time until she made her move. Just as Brett was pulling the axe up for the third time Dana pushed her feet out against the wall and banged into Brett's shins. She felt him overbalance and fall backwards in shock. She knew what was coming next. A loud screech sounded through the van. It wasn't just his mouth that screamed, it seemed as if every pore of his skin let out a sound of its own. He tensed and as he landed one of the sharp poles impaled his right leg. He did not know what to do with the rest of his body as his leg was trapped and if he lent backwards he would be impaled in more than one place then. The wound in his leg started bleeding, red blood dripping onto the white floor of the van. His trouser leg started turning crimson. Dana and Fox looked on in amazement. Neither of them had realized that this on-the-spot plan of Dana's would work so well. It gave the agents the opportunity to get up and escape from the van. They had one decision to make first. They had to decide what to do with the man who had tried to kill them. If they pulled him from the pole he would more than likely die of blood loss. If not the same thing would happen in the end. This man needed help and Dana was the only one who could give this to him. Being the person she was she could not just leave him there. She would never be able to forgive herself.

"Fox, I need you to do something for me. Go and get the medical kit you used on me earlier." Dana finally said in a disheartened voice. The only doubt she had in her mind was; what if she helped this man but he then tried to hurt her or her baby or even Fox again? She also decided that was a risk she was willing to take.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fox asked her, hesitating.

"If you don't do what I have asked now this man is going to die." Dana said in a matter-of-fact yet not harsh voice. Fox went to collect the green box that would try to save Brett's life. He knew that this was what Dana was like but he still resented this fact because he had seen how close that man had been to killing his wife. He found the box and picked it up. He took it back to Dana who was sitting next to Brett holding his leg up, presumably to make the blood flow away from the wound. She set the medical box down beside her and proceeded to ask Fox to pull Brett from the pole, but wait until he knew she was ready with bandages. He did just that and then lay Brett onto the floor, Dana holding a thick piece of gauze to his leg. She worked quickly and tied his belt around the top of his leg to stop the blood. She then tied another bandage and another piece of thick gauze to the leg and made sure they were both secure. She sat back down and breathed deeply for a minute. Dana stood up and looked down at Brett and said "I have helped you to the best of my ability with the resources I have here, which is more than what I can say for you. My partner and I are going to walk out of this van and leave you here. When we get help for ourselves we will also send someone to help you. If you try to follow us I will shoot you." pulling the gun from her top to show him she was not joking. Fox looked at Brett then at Dana and saw that she was already looking at him.

"Are you ready?" Fox asked her.

"Yes, I think so." Dana replied. Fox took her hand and they walked out into the fresh air. Little did they know they had been missing for two days. Skinner had been going mad wondering where they had gone. Neither one was answering their phones and he had no other ways of contacting them. He had sent out a search party yesterday when he found out no-one had seen them in England. The case had not been investigated and more to the point Stonehenge had gone missing! He had thought it impossible to find a stranger case than some of the ones they had already solved, but he would now agree that he was wrong.

**A/N: What will happen to Fox and Dana now? Will the search party find them and save them and will Brett die? Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up! **


	8. The Flashlight

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to finish this thing! I have had school on my back and other stuff and then my computer broke! ******** But anyways! Here it goes! I hope you like it! I think this could finish the story but I will see how it goes….**

Dana and Fox were walking. They had been for hours but had no idea where they were going. They had not seen a person in at least 2 days and when Fox said that they should walk Dana wasn't so sure. But in the end she followed his lead. Dana was the one who spotted it first. They were on top of a hill and she saw a light. A lone beam cast from a flashlight. She knew that this could save them.

"Look! Fox, LOOK!" She squealed almost in hysterics. She pointed to the light. It was now easy to see in the darkness. Mulder turned to her and smiled a weary smile.

"Oh Fox we're saved!!" Dana said to him. Despite what she knew that he would say later she began to run towards the light.

"Hello? Help! We're over here." She began to shout. "Hello?"

"Agent Scully is that you?" A familiar voice spread across the still large space between Dana and the torchlight.

"Yes! Is that you Sir?" She answered the question in a way that if it was who she thought it was he would reply in the way she expected.

"Agent Scully, is Agent Mulder with you?" the voice said again. "Yep. Exactly the way I would expect Skinner to reply." She thought.

"Yes Sir, Mulder is a few yards back."

"Ok, Scully stay exactly where you are and wait for us to reach you." Skinner replied. Although she could hear Skinner well, she knew the distance between them was farther than what you would expect sound to carry. She came to the conclusion that the absence of buildings to deflect the sound made it able to travel to her easier. She waited and a few minutes later Mulder appeared next to her. They said nothing to each other. Just a few more minutes later Skinner walked up in front of them.

"Agent Scully…." He trailed off when he saw the state of her. Neither of the two agents had though about how they looked to others. They were dirty and injured. And pregnant. In the few days they had been gone Dana's bump had become more prominent. When Skinner saw them together the only thing to escape his lips was; "What the..?" and the next thing they knew they were being herded into a car and bundled on a plane back to America.

************

Back at home Fox and Dana were forced to visit the hospital. Although they had been cleaned up before they boarded the aeroplane they still looked a right pair. They were examined in cubicles and after that there was only one more thing to be done. The nurse wheeled around the corner an ultrasound machine. The cold gel was rubbed onto Dana's stomach and the probe was placed on top. A quiet heartbeat filled the room. A sigh of relief and amazement passed through both of their mouths. They were going to be parents. This really hit home for Fox. After all they had been through in the past few days this was the icing on the cake. He burst into tears.

************

Sitting in Skinner's office three days after their ordeal Scully had had time to explain about the baby and then they had told the whole story to Skinner. Skinner had sat and listened until they were through and then said what they had both expected.

"Well. Although it took a long time and you never actually solved the real case, well done."

"Well done for what Sir?" Fox asked, confused. Dana sat with a perplexed look on her face.

"Well, think of how the situation could have turned out. This criminal could have come and stolen the stones, and if you had not been there he would have gotten away with it, well more than likely. Effectively you saved Stonehenge." Skinner continued.

"I see, so instead of being angry with us, you are congratulating us? Well that is a nice surprise." Fox replied.

"So Agents, I would like to see your written report in the morning and then we can forget all about this affair. I look forward to reading it."

"Thank you Sir. We will have that report written up for you ASAP." Dana said in her usual business-like voice.

"Agents." Skinner then stood up and showed them out of the door.

Back in their office Fox slumped into his seat and began playing with a pencil, looking as if he may decide to throw it up onto the ceiling to join many of the others up there. Dana stood by the side of the desk and stared at him.

"Everything is definitely back to normal." Dana said.

"Why's that?" Fox asked her.

"You're office is already a mess, and you only tidied it up before we left, also, you're eating those dang sunflower seeds again. Making a mess….." Dana began complaining and picking up the few sunflower seed shells Fox had just dropped onto the floor after he missed the bin.

"You know Dana. That is exactly why I love you so damn much." Fox smiled at her and she smiled weakly back, knowing happily that she felt exactly the same way.


End file.
